Until The Dawn
by Shessy Girl
Summary: Everything was fine and dandy in our small world of vampires and werewolf’s...that is until Rain came along. Full Summery inside. BREAKING DAWN M.A.J.O.R SPOILERS! Much better then it sounds...
1. The Vampire Named Rain

Until the Dawn

**Until the Dawn**

**By**

**Shessy Girl**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are the wonderful creations of Stephanie Meyer (who is a genius in her own right) But I'm glad I do not, for then I could not write these things with my own imagination. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**W.A.R.N.I.N.G**_**!! (!!) This story contains **__**MAJOR**_** SPOILERS**** FROM**___**BREAKING DAWN**_**!! Do ****NOT**** proceed if you have NOT READ **_**BREAKING DAWN**_**!! I repeat, do ****NOT**** proceed if you have NOT READ **

_**BREAKING DAWN**_**!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**If you have than, by all means, carry on!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**REMEMBER**** SPOILES FROM ****BREAKING DAWN!! (!!) ****I can not warn you enough, I don't want to ruin anything for you….so please take this warning if you have not read it, just by reading a little further on could ruin EVERYTHING for you. **

_**SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Ok hopefully, you have all read the warning, and if you are this far than you must have read ****Breaking Dawn****. For I have and I was utterly SHOCKED. I mean w.o.w I did NOT expect any of that! Did you? I mean OMG! No way…..But ok so yea decided to make this story a long while ago before ****Breaking Dawn**** had come out, but I'm glad I hadn't had started yet for now I must add a cute little adorable being with our mix of beloved vampires (and werewolf's, they can come too : ) So yea do to what happened in ****Breaking Dawn****, my ideas got a little turned around. But I'm glad she came into our life's, at first I hated the fact that she was even created (it was too weird for me, I cried for hours thinking Bella was going to die because of it) But after it all went down and Bella (finally) got changed and she saw her for the first time since her birth, I fell in love with that little bundle of joy. I cursed myself for thinking I had wanted her dead before. But really who didn't? But now I love what happened and am so glad that little Renesmee (Nessie) is in our world of Twilight now. She has found a special place in my heart next to Edward and Bella. (sniff, sob) I was so choked up at the end; I couldn't believe it was over. But is it really over? Even Stephanie Meyer says that it's not over…so now we shall wait and see. AND write fanfiction in the**__**meantime! Yay! Lol ok on with the story (sorry for my babbling) **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Summery****: **

**Everything was fine and dandy in our small world of vampires and werewolf's…that is until Rain came along. It's been 10 long years since the birth of Renesmee (Nessie) and the small battle they had had with The Volturi. Things had turned back to normal (as normal as it could get) for our supernatural gang, until a black haired, green eyed broken vampire falls onto their porch (quite literally actually) Everyone's world was turned upside down when this cocky, arrogant, stubborn, self-centered, strange young vampire boy named Rain comes into their lives. But even though Rain is a little to much to handle sometimes, he's…different. For he is the only one that can see into Bella's mind, and can also talk with her within her mind. Of course he could do this with anyone, it was like Edward's gift but I bit more complex, but it was strongest with Bella, and also a bit stronger with Nessie since she was good deal like Bella. But when Nessie brings home a friend from school and she interferes with his powers (he is unable to read her mind) things get complicated for him. He wavers between the urge to kill her or to love her. But which is strongest? And if he chooses love, for when his past comes knocking on the door will he be strong enough to protect himself and her? And if he chooses to kill, will his past let him live it down? Will this strange new couple be able to with stand anything like our precious Edward and Bella? Or will they fall apart at the seems? So many question, but we only have Until the Dawn. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/n: dang long summery sorry, I swear not the chapter starts! **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Vampire Named Rain **

Bella sat in her usually place on the couch next to Rosalie, she sat very still and starred off into the distance as Edward played softly on the piano, Emmett and Jasper playing video games as Alice stood close behind them swaying back and forth eager to see you wins (as if she didn't know). Emmett suddenly threw the controller down with a loud clash making her jump back into reality with the rest of them. Rosalie hid a soft giggle as Emmett let out a line or profanity telling Jasper he cheated.

"How did I cheat?" Jasper said smiling but looking at him with a fake shock in is expression.

"You probably had Alice whispering in your ear the whole time about what I would do!" He shouted pounding his fist on the floor.

"Don't break my floor." We heard Esme mutter slightly from her love seat.

"How could I? You would have heard me too; your hearing is just as good as Edwards." Alice said shaking her head bewildered at him.

"Yea," a voice came the door way. "You just suck at video games, Emmett."

Everyone turned to see Jake duck into the room from the door shaking his wet head, beads of water spraying onto the floor. Esme frowned. But everyone seemed to hold their breath as the girl behind him walked through the door. Renesmee had grown into a full vampire a year and a half ago. She had aged much quicker than they had thought, but she was perfectly fine and still had her childish charm. She looked no older than 16 and would forever stay that way. Her powers grew more defined everyday and should soon grow to its full potential. She was thee most gorgeous being out of all of them, well Bella thought so. Her long light bronze colored hair framed her face and fell to the middle of her back in soft curls. Her eyes were large and deep brown. Her lips a soft pink and cheeks tinted red from the cold or Jacob, who knew?

"Nessie, come." Bella said holding her arms out to her beautiful daughter. Nessie instantly turned her stunning smile onto the rest of the family and ran into her mother's arms; she was still mommy and daddy's baby girl even if she was all grown up.

"How was the snow?" Bella asked patting down Nessie's hair and trying to dry it.

"Great! Oh me and Jake had so much fun! See?" she raised her hand and pressed her fingers to her mother's cheek. Bella saw everything that happened that day but knowing that Nessie was keeping a few things out, Bella didn't want to see them either.

Jake and Nessie had started a physical relationship about a half a year ago, when Nessie was mentally ready for it. She was indeed in love with Jacob just as much as he loved her. Bella and Edward cringed at the idea even when it was over and done with, but that was just a parents intuition right?

Edward's voice suddenly broke her thoughts and pulled her away from Nessie's memories. "The correct way to say that is 'Jake and I had so much fun.' When will you ever learn?" he muttered smiling his dazzling smiling at them both.

Nessie escaped from her mothers grasp and ran to her father's. "Sorry daddy," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, Edward hugged her tightly. "I guess it's just the child in me." She giggled.

Edward sighed. "Stupid child."

"But I'm your stupid child." Nessie encouraged tapping his nose.

"Indeed you are." Edward said kissing her forehead.

"Ok if she's so stupid than come here Nessie! Let me beat you at this stupid video game to regain my ego!" Emmett laughed loudly.

Nessie glared at him. "I'm _not _as _stupid _as _you_." She said trying very hard to keep a straight face, knowing it wouldn't last long. She giggled a little as he playfully growled at her.

"If you weren't as stupid as I am then you wouldn't have said that." Emmett got into low crouch and sprang, Nessie met him half way and they slammed onto the floor making Esme gasp.

"Don't break my floor!" she said a little too loudly.

Emmett laughed as Nessie giggled the two rolling around on the floor, everyone getting out of their way.

Bella nervously looked over at Jake to see his expression; he stood there against the wall trying to dry by the heater with a big smile on his face. "She could beat you a thousand times over if she wanted." Jake said suddenly, pride in his voice.

Bella smiled then. At first anyone that got too close to having too much physical contact with Nessie that was more than needed, he became defensive and very hostile. Of course he wasn't that way to her or Edward since they were her parents but the rest of the Cullen's even his own pack could possible loose a limb by touching her the wrong way just slightly.

He had gotten much stronger since then.

Suddenly Nessie touched Emmett's face and he froze, she then used her legs to switch them over and had her other hand on his shoulder and her teeth at his throat.

Emmett then came out of his trance. He groaned. "Cheater!" he accused. "Why is everyone in this house a cheater? It's so unfair! What happened to you peoples morals, huh??" he growled making the vibration tickle Nessie making her giggle, this made him smile.

"Told you she would win." Jake muttered as Nessie climbed off Emmett and helped him up.

"It seems you're getting stronger everyday, but your mind tricks help you a lot don't they?" Jasper laughed from the corner.

She turned to him with a stunning impish grin. "They do come in handy."

"Of course," Rosalie said. "She's a little demon."

Nessie looked over at her with a smile then she froze. Her smile faded and her face went blank. Edward and Bella tensed Jake started to vibrate and in an instant was at her side. Carlisle and Esme were standing next to each other and Emmett was instantly my Rosalie as a snarl ripped through her throat her head swung dangerously fast towards the door, he held her in place.

Alice's face suddenly went as blank, if not more blank, than Nessie's. Jasper was at her side in a half a second. "Alice? Alice what do you see?"

Alice eyes snapped shut and she stepped back totally surprised. She then started stuttering. "I-I didn't see….I couldn't see…I wasn't watching…I wasn't expecting for this….who…he's thirsty…but…"

Nessie then turned her head slowly to the door, everyone fallowed her gaze. She then took one step forward. Jake held her shoulder. Everyone stood rigid as a loud THUD was heard as something hard and heavy fell right in front of the door.

"Weak…" Alice finished.

Bella suddenly shot her head towards Jake. "Take her upstairs! Don't let her come down!" Jake had Nessie in his arms in an instant before she could even say anything as he bolted up the stairs.

Carlisle and Edward, Jasper and Emmett close behind, headed slowly towards the door. Carlisle hesitantly put his hand to the door knob; he then regained himself and swung it open. There lying on the floor was the most pitiful looking creature any of them had seen.

He looked broken, frail, un-stable. Edward and Carlisle quickly pulled him up and carried him into the living room.

"Carlisle…" Esme said her voice was soft.

"He's young." He finally responded. "Only a year or 2 old. But he's very weak. Very. Weak. He doesn't have any blood in him at all."

"Why…" Edward muttered.

"I don't know…" Carlisle said. "Go get some blood hurry!"

Emmett dashed out of the room and was back in a moment with a cup of the red liquid.

The broken creature groaned. "He can smell it, don't worry I'm controlling the situation." Jasper said, everyone knew that though, he just wanted to reassure.

The young thing opened his eyes and then they were struck with fear as he saw 8 faces staring down at him. The creature stood fast but slowly for their raise. Everyone took a step back. Bella looked at the fragile thing a sting of sympathy hit her for him as he locked eyes with her.

She could instantly tell he was boy. A boy who looked either 16 or just early 17, he had shaggy silver hair and black as coal eyes. His features were perfect, his body perfect but stricken by the loss of blood. He was perfect and she was sorry for the poor child, she wanted to protect him. What happened next surprised everyone. He snarled at her, not a menacing snarl but an irritated one. She starred at him shocked.

"I'm not a child! Don't you dare think that! And I'm not poor either! I'm just fine!" his voice was just as angelic as the rest of theirs but must more weak. Food loss.

Everyone starred at him. Fear got to his face again as he looked around at everyone. He started to sink back down to the ground suddenly regretting his previous statement.

"How-how did you know what I was thinking?" Bella asked a certain fear in her voice made him look at her with curiosity.

"Well, duh," he said in his cocky manner again, than his face changed. "Actually I don't know. That's why I…came here." He said lowering his head ashamed.

Carlisle took a step toward him hesitantly but the boy was more fascinated with his hand now then anything else. "You mean to say that you came looking for us? For what?" he asked kindly.

The boy looked up again. "Yea, I heard about you from some others like us, out in South America. Said you would have the answers to all my questions about…" he gestured to his body and then tapped his temple. "All this."

"Well first of all, let's get you fed. You look parched." Esme said handing him the glass, he looked at her hand with fear and then back at Bella nodding to her with a calmer expression, took the glass and smiled quickly at her. He chugged the thing down like his life depended on it. He licked his lips and color started coming into his eyes.

"Ok, then," Edward said taking the glass sending Alice to get some more. "What's your name?"

"Rain." The boy said looking at him with piercing green eyes.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Hope that's a good start . It's late, I'm tired. So you see that little review button down there in the left hand corner, yea, well it's gonna die if you don't press it. So please save the little guys life! He didn't do anything to you! Thanks you! **


	2. Nessie No

Until the Dawn

**Until the Dawn**

**By**

**Shessy Girl**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are the wonderful creations of Stephanie Meyer (who is a genius in her own right) But I'm glad I do not, for then I could not write these things with my own imagination. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: the rest of this story will be in Rain's POV, maybe it will change sometimes, but mostly it will be seen out of Rains eyes. Just to tell you. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2:**

**Nessie No**

**Rain's POV:**

Everyone was starring at me, like I was some kind of freak. It pissed me off. The one that had asked me my name, Edward I think, had instantly jumped back when I looked at him. And I have no freaking idea why.

The leader I guess, Carlisle…I think…was now looking at me, examining me or something. There was also the other one helping him Jasper, I knew that was his name. He looked at my eyes mostly, he looked very curious. Then he examined everything else making sure I was okay, he told me he was a doctor. I believed him because I saw Bella say so in her mind.

I was staring at her the whole time, to make me feel at ease. Her mind was the only one open to me right now, I couldn't hear the others. Not yet at least, I haven't memorized their voices yet. But that girl, even when I was miles away I could hear her mind loud and clear, and I had never spoken to her before. Ever. That freaked me out.

I jumped when something clashed upstairs and I heard a soft growl that left shivers up my back. That wasn't anything I knew. Of course I instantly tensed and Edward, the one next to Bella, was instantly out of his seat and going up the stairs. I hadn't even seen him move. Damn he's fast.

I relaxed when it was silent upstairs and he came back down, was this family holding some kind of monster up there? My body tensed again in fear. Would they keep me up there? I held my breath, this was scary.

Suddenly I felt a gently hand on my shoulder, Esme, the Doc's wife was smiling at me. She had another glass of blood. I felt guilty. I shouldn't being drinking their supply so I decided to decline it.

"No thanks, I'm full." I said trying to sound convincing.

'_Why doesn't he just drink it?' _ I heard Bella say in her mind.

I looked at her. "Cause I'm full!" I retorted back irritated she was worrying so much about me.

Her eyes widened and she was shocked, Edward growled low at me and everyone started staring at me.

"Rain," Carlisle said with a worried expression. "Do you here Bella's thoughts?"

I thought about it for a moment and looked back at Bella and then at Carlisle and nodded. "I don't know why, I've never heard her voice in my life. But I fallowed her thoughts. I hear her as loud and clear as if she were talking out loud."

Edward growled and Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his face in his hands. The short dancer girl, Alice, looked worried at Jasper and he just shrugged. The big burly one, Emmett, I think, looked over at the pretty blonde, Rose or Rosalie I guess. They looked even more worried. I was confused.

"Is…that a bad thing?" I asked cautiously.

Carlisle put his hand over his mouth and starred intently at me for a moment, making me more nervous. I had no idea what was going on. Was I really some kind of freak?

He finally spoke up. "No, it's not a bad thing to hear people's thoughts. Do you hear other's thoughts?"

I nodded. "Sort of, like it's stronger to hear people like us, you know? It's normal for humans, not as strong. But I can't hear any of your thoughts yet. I haven't memorized your voice yet. For humans, I don't have to hear their voice but for us I do. Is it weird?" I asked very nervously.

Others of our kind said it was a rare gift, that I was lucky to have it. These people acted like I was a disease or something.

"No it's not weird; it's a rare, powerful gift you have. But…you shouldn't be able to hear Bella's thought. At all." He said shooting a nervous glance at Esme.

"Why?" I asked. They had lost me again.

"Bella is special. Her mind is different from ours. She can block my powers like yours. That's why Edward can't hear her thoughts." Carlisle said gesturing to the groaning man.

I looked over at Edward as Bella traced his lips with her fingers; I guess she was comforting him. I tried blocking her thoughts, it wasn't easy. They were just too loud.

"He has a gift similar to yours. But he can hear us whenever he wants. He doesn't need to hear our voice. Is that all you can do?" he asked abruptly turning to me.

I gulped. "There is one other thing…" I said. "It's getting easier to do. At first I wasn't too great at it. But now, it's easy. I can talk to people in their heads. Have a conversation with them, ya know?" I said.

"Wow…" I heard Emmett say from the couch. "Impressive…" Rosalie muttered.

I nodded. I guess it was but then I turned to Edward. He was glowering at me like I was some kind of demon he could kill with his eyes, I gulped. This guy was freaking me out.

'_Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He's just jealous.' _She thought smiling slightly at me. I was about to laugh but was interrupted by her loud thoughts again. I winced. _'Shhh! don't say I said that, he'd be mad at me.' _She said looking back at Edward as he looked at her sternly.

He groaned. "Don't be talking behind my back Bella, I can't hear his thoughts when he's listening to someone else." She dropped her eyes and muttered a sorry.

Emmett laughed. "You know she'd be blushing right now. God, I miss that game." He sighed shaking his head at Jasper who laughed in return. Guess It was an inside joke, I didn't get it.

Everyone the perked up as they listened up stairs. I clash was heard then a door slammed and an 'oomph' was heard then a muffled 'Nessie!' Foot steppes were heard on the hall way then the stairs. Bella was instantly at the bottom of the stairs grabbing the person who was flying down them. A nothing loud crash was heard up stairs and then loud foot steps were heard and another person came shooting down the stairs almost running into Bella and the other person.

"Nessie no!" 3 people said at once. Bella had said it and also Edward had said it as he was also by Bella holding the person (who now clearly looked like a girl) back. And also the very tall man behind the girl had said it. His smell burned my nose. Not my throat as if he was good smelling but he stunk! I suddenly had the nerve to attack him.

Mt lips peeled back over my teeth and I let out a defining snarl at the boy…but the next thing I knew I was tackled by 4 very strong bodies. And I was pinned.

"No!" I heard Bella shout. "No! Let him go! Don't hurt him! He wasn't doing that to Nessie, it was directed towards Jake! Don't you see that?"

I heard the bad smelling person growl which got me more infuriated. "Don't you see that?" she said again.

Suddenly one of the large masses let go of me. "She's right; his mind is directed towards Jacob. I don't care about that." Edward said.

The 'Jacob' guy growled again and I heard a small gasp. "Daddy!" I heard the musical voice shriek in horror. I gasped too and looked up at her.

"Daddy?" I asked as I was let go of completely. "B-but...we can't…" I looked at the girl on the stairs. She was gorgeous but looked awfully familiar. I shot my head at Bella and looked at her face, and then I shot around to Edward and looked at his then back to the girl. "No way… you look exactly like…"

"Rain calm down, I guess we both have some explaining to do." Carlisle said.

But I couldn't bring my eyes away form the mysterious girl. She looked like us and she looked human. She smelled human but she smelled like us enough so I didn't mind it. I listened closely and heard her soft fast heart beat but her skin was like ours. I was so damn confused.

"W-What is she?" I asked. Terrified. Curious. Excited.

Carlisle touched my shoulder. "Come sit down, and we shall explain everything."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Okay! I hoped you liked that chappy! Hope it was good! Oh and I know something was a little confusing in the first chappy, in the summery I said his hair was black but in the story I said it was silver. I couldn't make up my mind so it's gonna be Black with silver streaks! Okay! R+R!!**


End file.
